bleach: world fate tournament: 5 day training
by Akuma-shin
Summary: a side story to my bleach world fate tournament.


bleach project: world fate tournament: 5 day training (side story)

this is the 5 day training. this is what happens during the 5 days before the tournament. starting where raian comes back from soul society after being shown the 9th squad quarters for his decision on being vice captain for 9th squad captain hisagi Shuuhei.

In urahara's shop. raian: hey guys I m back (raian notice a dark presence on every ones face) hey what s going on? ichigo: we've been challenge to save the world in a tournament. raian: well that s good, isn t? rukia: there no rules. And behind raian appeared byakuya, and hitaguya. hitsaguys: we heard about the tournament. Startling raian. ichigo: yea, but how did you guys found out? hitsaguya: a little birdie told me. As hinamori pop out from behind. hinamori: hi guys. hitsaguya: she told me what you did to get the lower levels out of harms way before inoue fought that demon. ichigo: ohh, well it s good to see we have more help. byakuya: ichigo captain-commander put you in charge of picking who goes to the tournament, with your permission, I d like to be in the tournament. ichigo: there s no doubt I m picking you, after all we are gonna need to have strength on our side. hitsaguya: I would like to join the tournament as well, seeing how we never had a tournament like this in years in soul society, ichigo: you got it. renji gets up and walks out as if he thought ichigo wasn't going to pick him for a teammate. ichigo: where you going renji, I gonna need you on my team, after all you are almost on par with your captain. renji: thanks, but I m still gonna go get some fresh air. ichigo: now there four left plus there boss, we still need a fourth, how bout it ikkaku? ikkaku: na, I m not gonna get entranced in darkness again, so count me out. yumichika: same here it s just not beautiful to face something so ugly. ichigo: so were still down a member. ishin: how about letting you old man fight in the tournament with you? ichigo: (smiles) sure thing dad. raian: hey can I watch you win the tournament? ichigo: sure anyone who wants to cheer us on your welcome to tag along. hinamori: I ll think I ll sit this one out, it s just I gotta lotta work to do still. ichigo: that s fine. As a familiar face walks into the. chad: may I join in to watch? ichigo: hey chad, of course you can. As a hell butter fly flies in landing on ichigo's shoulder as it connects to all of there minds with telepathy. The battle arena is taking place in soul society for the fate of the world. ichigo: right, oi byakuya where is the battle arena located in soul society? byakuya: it in the out skirts of the Seireitei. ichigo: right, can you open your senkai gate so we can get there faster? byakuya: no. rukia: (making a puppy dog face while sounding like a kid) please nee-san? byakuya: fine. ichigo: ok let go.

day 1 of training in soul society at the 11th squad training dojo. ichigo: come on renji, is that all you got? renji: not on your life ichigo (with a big grin on his face). rukia: I know they gotta train but there acting as if there fighting over whose stronger, I ll never get these two. byakuya: they act like that cause they don't want to hear what happens if they can't win, each train a different way. rukia: what do you mean nee-sama? ichigo: he means no matter what your train for, every one has a different attitude when they are training. rukia still has a confused look. ichigo: for example, take this battle we are training for. rukia: okay. ichigo: me and renji train for the battle but act as if we're fighting over whose stronger, some others may train for determination or desperation or to become stronger or to stay on top of your game and not to lose your edge. byakuya nods in agreement. rukia: ah, now I get it. renji: oi ichigo, you done with explaining or do I have to train and get better then you? ichigo: hah, you will never be better then me renji. renji: well if you don't get back to training I will. ichigo: ok you ask for it.

in the 9th squad training dojo raian was training with his soon to be captain hisagi. hisagi: ok now will work on tactics, if you don't have a good strategy then you will just get kicked around. raian: ok, I get what your saying, but after seeing this guy he don't look like he would fall clever tactics easily. hisagi: yes, you are right about that but if you're going to be my vice captain then you will need to know some good tactics. raian: ahh, now I see.

in urahara's training ground under his shop. urahara: my my, ishin you've gotten better since the last time we have fought. ishin: I got no time to waste, so I figured I d tried smart fighting for once. urahara: yes. I see, you know that s not your forte. ishin: yea I know but I feel as though as I need to fight smart other wise I would die. urahara's thoughts: interesting, he s actually thinking for once.

at kuorsaki's house. inoue: you know you're really good at this game karin, don't think so uyru? uyru just grunts at the fact he was losing at monopoly. yuzu: launch is almost done. karin: ok (as she responded to her sister), alright now, uyru that 350 you owe me (as she said with a big grin) uyru: what, that s all I have left. karin: so, hand it over. uyru hands over the last of his monopoly money over. uyru: I can't believe I lost to a little girl, especially if its kurosaki's little sister. inoue: yuzu, its your turn. yuzu: okay. yuzu walks over to the board game and rolls the dice. yuzu: yay, free parking. karin: every time we play this game you always get free parking, how the hell do you do it? yuzu: uumm, I don't know I just roll the dice. inoue: ok my turn (rolls the dice), yay, boardwalk, I ll buy it. karin: inoue, you don't have enough. inoue: what? as she counts her monopoly money yuzu goes in the kitchen to finish the sandwiches she made for everyone. inoue: oh, you're right I don't have enough (sobs). karin: (sighs) look you're only 100 dollars short, so I guess I can loan it to you, if you allow one of my houses on it. inoue: ok. yuzu: launch is ready (she said while bring in a tray with sandwiches on it). everyone: alright.

in the 11th squads training dojo. ichigo: man oh man, you didn't have to hit me that hard renji, I mean that s going to leave a bump. renji: well if you have been more aware then you would never have been hit like that. ichigo: I told you let take a brake, we've been training for 4 hours now. renji: heh, I can train longer then 4 hours . ichigo: yea, well I can't, I m beat and hungry. rukia: launch you guys. ichigo: alright. renji: sweet. rukia: I made them (smile). renji: on second thought I m good. ichigo: really, I mean I don't really care I m willing to eat rukia's made launch. rukia: thank you ichigo, a least you can be more considerate renji and eat some. renji: if I eat that then I d die before the tournament even gets here. he walks away towards the kitchen to make him self something to eat. ichigo: I don't know why he s like that, your cooking has improved since my sister gave you cooking training. rukia: thanks, so how do you like it? ichigo: its really good. rukia: good, I ve made some for everyone in my squad and the 11th squad, I said I d make launch for them if they let us use there dojo. ichigo: cool, I think I m going to go back to my home and train with my dad. rukia: that s good you want to train with your dad, mind if I watch? ichigo: no, not at all, you can even learn some new recipes from my sister, she thought it was a lot of fun when she gave you some cooking lessons. rukia: sounds like fun.

in the 11th squad cafeteria, as renji made his way to the pot of stew. renji: that smells good. he grabs a bowl and pours him self some stew. renji takes a seat at one of the table and next ikakku. renji: oi ikakku, what s up. ikakku: not much, here for some stew? renji: yea. as he starts chowing down, after a minute he took a breather since he couldn't stop from eating it all and almost started to eat the bowl. renji: damn this is really good. ikakku: I know, rukia made it. renji: really, she made this? as he now question his taste buds and was wondering if the training effected his taste but none the less it was good.

in the 11th squad dojo. ichigo: that was awesome rukia. rukia: I m glad you liked it. ichigo: something been bothering. rukia: what is it? ichigo: I ve been wondering why sho no karitori wants to hold a tournament and give us a chance to save our world. rukia: are you saying that you don't want to save the world? ichigo: no, its not that, I mean I m glad that we get a chance but what his deal with the tournament? rukia: you have a point. ichigo: well, I guess we'll never know until I fight him. as he gets up. rukia: yea your right. she gets up to follow ichigo to the cafeteria.

as ichigo and rukia made it to the cafeteria they were surprise to what has happen. ichigo: what the hell? rukia: I don't think I ve ever seen anything like it before. as both had there eyes on renji who had almost finished the stew pot by him self. renji: hey rukia, ichigo. ichigo: renji how much did you eat? ikakku: almost the entire pot. rukia: I guess my cooking is better then you thought, ey renji? renji: yes, I m sorry I dismissed your cooking, I was wrong. rukia: so how is it? renji: best damn stew I have ever had. ikakku: good, cause your on dish washing duty for everyone here. renji: what, your kidding right? ikakku: nope. renji: awe, come on. ichigo: looks like you're stuck with my dishes renji. ikakku: and you can join him. ichigo: what. renji: heh, looks like you're stuck with dishes with me. ichigo: wanna bet? renji: huh. as he had a confused look. ichigo: ikakku (as he had an evil grin on his face). ikakku: yea (he understood ichigo evil grin and gave him back one) ichigo: lets have a fight, who ever gets beat down till the other is, (ikakku tried to finish his sentence). ikakku: is dead. ichigo: no, that will be the rule, no one dies. ikakku: fine, you took the fun out of it for me though. ichigo: I have a feeling you will change your mind when we fight, loser helps renji with the dishes. ikakku: you got it.

as ichigo and ikakku enter the dojo to start there battle. ikakku: let use our Zanpakutous to fight. ukitake: that won't be necessary. rukia: captain ukitake. ikakku: tch, everyone seem to take the fun out of this fight. ukitake: no one needs to get seriously injured with this friendly match. ichigo: right. after a half an hour ichigo was proclaimed the winner. ichigo: I told you I would win. ikakku: tch, whatever. ichigo: you get to help renji with the dishes. ukitake: ichigo I was wondering if I could have a word with you and rukia. ichigo: yea sure. rukia nods in agreement.

outside the dojo. ukitake: you two are to go back to the world of the living and continue your training there. ichigo: wow. ukitake: what is it? ichigo: I was just planning on going back to train with my dad. ukitake: I guess this works in your favor. ichigo: yea. rukia: well it would be good to go and see how inoue is doing. ukitake: there already for you to depart, when you are ready meet us by the central gate. ichigo: ok

as everyone who was going to the world of the living were ready. ichigo: ok, everyone ready? rukia: yes. toushirou: yes. matsumoto: yes indeedy. hanatarou: yes. ichigo: alright lets go.

at kurosaki's house. ishin: thanks again for watching karin and yuzu. inoue: it was nothing, I owe a lot to ichigo so it the least I could do. ichigo: hey, how s it going?  
>ishin: hiya. as ichigo's father flies towards ichigo and to his surprise ichigo dodges. and now he was on a collision course with rukia, but he was stop by ichigo and flung into the air and kicked back into the house and hit the wall. ichigo: is that any way to greet your son when he gets back from training, geez. ishin: nice kick (swirl eyed). yuzu: onee-chan, welcome back. karin: welcome back ichigo. ichigo: hey yuzu, karin, how was your night? karin: it was fun. yuzu: we played monopoly, watch uryu shoot off his bow and played a lot of jokes on him. ichigo: oh, what kind of jokes? uyru: can we just forget that? ichigo: ok ok, so who won in monopoly? karin: I did, I even took all of uryu's money. ichigo: who knew uryu could be beat by a little kid at board games. everyone just laughs, except uryu, at first a little angry but then joins the laughter. ishin: so rukia will you be staying for while? rukia: yea if that s ok? yuzu: yea its fine. ishin: I don't mind. ichigo: (serious face) dad. ishin: huh, (smiles) yea, what is it. ichigo: we need to train, (smiles) I figured we could train as father and son for once. ishin: of course, but don't think I will go easy just cause your my son. ichigo: fine by me. yuzu: awe come on you you guys you don't need to fight. ichigo: were not gonna fight, were just gonna train, that s all. karin: I don't really see why, I mean you can already beat him easily. ichigo: different kind of training. karin: I see, well ok. ichigo: ok, I see its dinner time, what are we having yuzu. yuzu: fried chicken rice and vegetables. rukia: that sounds good. ichigo: it is, well do you guys wanna stay for dinner? as he turns to inoue, uyru, toushirou, and matsumoto. inoue: oh no no no, I m good kurosaki-kun, I can make myself dinner. uyru: my dad is making me dinner, its like ever since he came back in my life he just bosses me around, I know this may seem weird but I m just glad he is back in my life, even though I want to kill him for leaving in the first place. ichigo: I guess the father son love is different for every one. toushirou: I guess I will stay since you offer. matsumoto: I m gonna go have what inoue is having. ichigo and rukia now have a you're brave for eating inoue's cooking. toushirou: fine, I ll be over later. matsumoto: ok captain. as they all had dinner and joked at each other, ichigo, rukia, and toushirou went to ichigo's room to talk about the battle that s going on. toushirou: so ichigo, you gonna keep training here? ichigo: no I m gonna train with my dad at urahara's training basement. rukia: so who do you think you will get captain hitsaguya? toushirou: I don't know, but I do know this they are all strong, we need to be prepared for them. ichigo: yea, hey it would be ironic if you got Shinku-shoku, that would the ultimate, fire vs. ice. toushirou: (smiles) yea, well, I m gonna head back to inoue's house, so I ll see you tomorrow. ichigo: sure, later toushirou. toushirou: how many time do I gotta tell you it captain hitsaguya to you? ichigo: hmm, I forget. toushirou: never mind I m going, bye. rukia: later captain hitsaguya. : so ichigo do you think you guys can win? ichigo: what are you talking about, of course we'll win. as both got ready and went to bed so did the rest of the ichigo's friends.<p>

day 3 of training at urahara's training facility. ishin: come on ichigo, how are you gonna beat shi no karitori if you can't even beat your old man? ichigo: shut up. as ichigo releases a getsuga tensho at his father. ishin: getsuga tensho. both collide with each other and ichigo appears behind his father. ishin: what? at the last second ishin shunpos across to a safe distance. ishin: I see using getsuga tensho as a decoy, very clever. rukia's thoughts: wow, ichigo almost got his father on that last attack, he's getting better and better against his father. urahara: wow, ichigo you're getting better you almost had him, want some advise to help? ichigo: no, how about you join my father's side and attack me with him? urahara: I don't know if you could handle us without your bankai. ichigo: why don't you join and find out unless you're scared that I ll kill you this time? urahara: you win, I ll join, but lets make this interesting, if you can go for 2 hours without using your bankai then I ll give you a special gift. ichigo: you're on.

at a remote location outside of karakura town. toushirou: just a little more matsumoto. matsumoto: are you sure captain. toushirou: yes. matsumoto: ok, here I come.

in soul society at the 9th squad training dojo. raian: hisagi, please just a little more. hisagi: pant I don't pant think pant I can pant keep this up. raian: ok, then lets take a brake. hisagi: agreed. zaraki: I ll help you train (as he came in and slash in the ground). raian: zaraki, just in time maybe I can train a little more, hisagi what do you say? hisagi: sure just not in here, go some place else if you're going to train with kenpachi, I don't want my training dojo ruin because of you two going at it like you want to kill each other. raian: sure, know a good place zaraki? zaraki: tch, yea follow me.

in the 6th squad training area. byakuya: good renji, but not good enough. renji: what! renji looks behind himself and sees a wave of pink cherry blossoms coming at him. renji: aaaahhhh. as the cherry blossoms disappeared, renji was almost passed out from just being hit by the sheer force of the attack. byakuya: lets take a brake. renji: I pant can pant keep going captain. byakuya: no, if you over tire your body you won't be able to train the next day. renji: ah, right captain.

back in urahara's training facility. urahara: do you want to use your bankai now? as ichigo is on one knee, he looks up at urahara and shunpos behind him and takes a slash at him but only to be blocked by his father's blade. ichigo uses shunpo again as well as ishin and urahara. ishin reappears and shoots a getsuga tensho to where his son appears ichigo dodges it and shunpos towards his dad as well as his dad did the same toward his son. both appearing and slashing at each other and both swords collided. both ichigo and his father were at a stand still, until urahara appears and takes a slash at ichigo only to miss as ichigo shunpos above urahara and trys took take a slash urahara shunpos away and ishin goes to attack ichigo again ichigo shunpos behind his father to attack but is struck by urahara's benhime. ishin shunpos over to urahara. ishin: do you think that was a little to much? urahara: your son has been through worst, so ichigo, ready to use bankai yet? ichigo: nope, I m just getting started. after rukia has seen what just happen. rukia's thoughts: damn, there fast, I barely could keep up with them. ichigo: alright lets continue. ichigo just falls to the ground after saying he ready to continue. ishin: you know, he did make an hour. urahara: yes I know, he just maybe our only hope to save our world. rukia: ichigo (screams for him as he has passed out). ishin: don't worry, he is fine, he is gonna need a good rest for the way he pushed him self passed his limit. rukia: ok, I ll get him to his room. ishin: yea ok, urahara you up for some more training we've been doing? urahara: sure, I can go for a few more hours of training, but I got to say though, your son put up a good fight. ishin: yea that s my boy.

as rukia got ichigo back in his body and helping him back into his bed. yuzu: oh, hey rukia, (after she notices her brother) onee-chan ( as she said out of worry). karin runs to see if he's okay. karin: (after seeing her brother) ichigo, what happen? rukia: he's fine, just pushed him self a little to hard. karin: (sighs in relief) is this the result of his training? rukia: yea. yuzu: is he gonna be ok? rukia: yea, he'll be fine, just a good nights rest and he'll be back to normal. yuzu: (sighs in relief) oh, that s good, well dinners ready, I ll just leave a plate for him later if he wake up. rukia: ok, umm, would guys mind helping me get him into bed he's pretty heavy. karin: I ll help you, I had to do this a few times before when he got into fights that wore him out, yuzu you go keep an on dinner. yuzu: okay.

later that night after ichigo wakes from pushing him self. ichigo: ahh, my head. rukia: how you feeling? ichigo: a little headache but I ll live, so what did my dad and urahara say after I passed out? rukia: you gave them a challenge, here I brought up a plate for you, I d figured you would wake up by now. ichigo: great, thanks. rukia: no sweat. as rukia was about to leave. ichigo: hey rukia. rukia: yea. ichigo: did yuzu and karin say anything about me being unconscious? rukia: yea, they ask if what happen and if you were ok. ichigo: I ll have to apologize to them for making them worried. rukia: yea, you will, well I m going to go to bed, see you in the morning. ichigo: yea, g'night rukia. as she left he ate what yuzu made for dinner and went back to sleep.

day 5 of training at ichigo's house. ishin: hiya. ichigo's busted in the bedroom to kick his son in the face to wake him but miss and ended out the window but grabbing the window sill in time to pull him self back up to see ichigo was not in bed. ishin's thoughts: what, he's not in bed, did he get up earlier. ichigo was just coming out the bathroom. ishin: uh, ichigo, mind giving your old man a hand? ichigo: I see you tried your ichigo morning wake up call. ishin: awe come on, I m gonna fall. ichigo: yea, you're shinagami, you can just exit your body and land and catch your body. ishin: I can't exit and enter my body like I ust to. ichigo: fine. at the breakfast table. ichigo: smells good yuzu, what s for breakfast? yuzu: beacon, eggs, and I can put them with cheese on a muffin if you'd like. ichigo: sure, thanks yuzu. rukia: ahem. ichigo: oh , right, look karin, yuzu, I like to apologize for making you guys worried the other day. yuzu: it's ok, you're just trying to push beyond your limits. karin: yea, it's fine. ishin: so you up for more training today? ichigo: na, I think I ll just take to day off of training, I m still feeling the after effects of yesterdays training. ishin: uh, ok. as he had a confused look wondering if something happen to him during the training. rukia: are you sure ichigo, I mean the tournament is (ichigo put his hand up to stop her). ichigo: I know but if I push my self to much I m not gonna have the energy to fight, besides today look like nice day to do something else. rukia: something else? ichigo: yea. rukia: like what, a different kind of training? ichigo: no, like going for a walk, or riding a bike, or going to the park. rukia: I see. ichigo: what do you say rukia, wanna go for a walk in the park? rukia blushing a little. rukia: sure. ishin's mouth drop to the flour when he heard his son decide to go for a walk then train with him. yuzu: I can make you guys a picnic basket if you'd like. rukia: that would be wonderful, thank you yuzu. karin's thoughts: so he finally asked her out, bout time, I mean they argue like there a couple anyways, so the should be.

toushirou: matsumoto, lets go train. matsumoto: awe come on captain let go to the park instead. inoue: yea, I m going with uyru. matsumoto: ooooh, getting cozy with uyru I see. inoue: well he said he's been wanting to ask me if I would for a while and never had the nerve to till now. toushirou: fine go for your walk I m going to train. matsumoto: awe come on captain come to the park with me, please. inoue opens her window to see ichigo. inoue: kurosaki-kun, hi. toushirou goes to talk to him outside. toushirou: kuroasaki maybe you can talk so sense into matsumoto about how training is important. ichigo: what do you mean? toushirou see the picnic basket. toushirou: kurosaki, are you going on a picnic? ichigo: yea, I thought today would be good for a walk in the park. toushirou: not you to. matsumoto: see captain, there going to the park. toushirou: I see that. matsumoto: now I m ordering you to come to the park with me. toushirou: who do you think ordering here? ichigo: oh come on toushirou what s one day off of training gonna do? toushirou: (sighs) fine, I ll go. matsumoto: yea. rukia: you guys can join us, we have enough here for awhile. matsumoto: ok, that sound lovely. ichigo: how bout inoue, you wanna go to? inoue I m actually going to meet uyru there. ichigo: he can join to. inoue ok I ll see what he says.

ishin goes to urahara's shop. ishin: oi urahara I m back for more training. urahara: oh, I m sorry, I can't do any training to day. ishin: why not? urahara: well me and Yoruichi are going for a run around the town. ishin: really, I mean am I going to have to train alone? urahara: well why don't you take yuzu and karin to the park or something. ishin: ichigo went to the park with rukia and he said he would probably be there with his friends. urahara: why don't you take them to the fair then? ishin: I guess I could do that, yea, yuzu and karin haven t been to the fair in awhile. urahara: there you go.

in the 9th squad barracks. raian gets back from training with zaraki. raian: damn, he does not go easy does he? hisagi: I see you're still in one piece from training with zaraki. raian: yea, I gotta say ichigo was right. hisagi: about what? raian: about zaraki being a total nut when it comes to fighting. hisagi: by the way where is zaraki? raian: well that s hard to say. hisagi: what do you mean? raian: well after we got done he just took off. hisagi: I see. raian: well I think I m going to take to day off. hisagi: yea it looks like you need a good rest. raian: yea, I found a good spot out by a tree, I think I ll go and take a rest there. hisagi: ok

at the park in karakura town. ichigo: see, are you glad you decided to join us toushirou. toushirou: you know what, I am. matsumoto: same here. rukia: are you glad you guys joined us as well. inoue: yea, how bout you uyru? uyru: yea, today was a good day to go for a picnic. ichigo: yea, even the hollows seem to enjoy it as well. rukia: (now with a serious look) hollows? ichigo: yea, I mean you can see them over there. everyone looks to where ichigo was pointing to. ichigo: don't bother, they been over there for awhile, they don't seem to want to eat any one. inoue: you're right, they look kind of peaceful just sitting there. uyru: shouldn't we take care of them before they get hungry? ichigo: you have a point, hang on I ll be right back. ichigo gets up and walk over to the hollows. ichigo; hey you hollows aren't going to attack anyone are you? hollow 1: what, are you a shinagami? ichigo: yup. hollow 2: no we are not going to eat anyone. ichigo: (smiles) good cause me and my friends over there will have to do our job, and we don't want to we just want to enjoy this peace. hollow 3: sure, you won't hear anything from us. ichigo: ok, enjoy the rest of your day, and remember if you start something will do our job. hollow 1: ok, well have fun. ichigo: thanks you to. ichigo walk back to where his friends where sitting. ichigo: ok, they don't seem to want to cause any trouble. toushirou: good, cause I m actually glad I came, and if they ruin it I ll make them suffer. ichigo: yea. as he sat back down next to rukia. after a few hours. inoue: (yawn) I think I m going home for the day. uyru: yea same here, I ll walk you home inoue. inoue thanks, but you don't have to. uyru: I know but I want to. inoue: thanks. toushirou: yea, I m gonna turn in for the day as well, its been good, thanks for having us ichigo. ichigo: you're welcome, get some rest tomorrow is the day of the tournament. toushirou: yea, you to. matsumoto: are you guys going as well? ichigo: na, were gonna stay a little bit longer. matsumoto: well goodbye then. rukia and ichigo: goodbye everyone. toushirou and matsumoto: goodbye. uyru and inoue: goodbye. after everyone left. rukia: so why did you want us to stay here longer? ichigo: you'll see in an hour. rukia: (smiles) ok.

in urahara'shop. urahara: so did you have fun out on the town? Yoruichi: yea, I did, we she do this again sometime. urahara: we will, how about tomorrow? yoruichi: yea ok.

at the fair exit. ishin: how did you enjoy your selves? yuzu and karin: yea. karin: why did you decide on taking us to the fair? ishin: because today was nice so I figured that I d take you guys to the fair. yuzu: is it because no one would hang with you? ishin: no, well ichigo went to the park with his friends and urahara went out on the town with yoruichi his friend, I just thought that everyone is taking today off and do something relaxing why not take you and your sister to the fair. yuzu: it was fun, thanks dad. karin: yea, it was a blast, thanks. ishin: well I m glad you enjoyed yourselves.

in the park. rukia: ok its been an hour, so what am I suppose to see? ichigo grabs her face and turns it to see the sunset. ichigo: this. rukia: wow, its beautiful. ichigo: yea, (as he was looking at her) and so are you. rukia doesn't turn to him she just blushes a little. rukia: thanks ichigo. ichigo: rukia. rukia turn to face him. rukia: yea. ichigo: I just wanted to tell you that we have been together through a lot and well after getting to know a lot and everything we've been through, that day when I lost my powers and saw you disappeared I was devastated, cause I didn't get to tell you how I feel about you. rukia: how you feel. ichigo: yea, I wanted to tell you that I love you. rukia sat in shock at what ichigo had just told her. after what seem like forever to ichigo. ichigo: you ok rukia? rukia just jumps him and kisses him right on the lips. after breaking for air. rukia: I love you too you idiot. ichigo: (smiles) don't call me that midget. as they kissed again.

ichigo and rukia arriving at ichigo's house. rukia: thanks for a good time ichigo. as ichigo had his arm around rukia's shoulder. ichigo: you're welcome. both kiss one last time before going in. ichigo: (breaks the kiss) lets go in before they start to worry about us. rukia: ok. when they walk in. ishin was about to start an attack on ichigo but seen he had his arm around rukia. ishin: (smiles) hey ichigo, how was they picnic? ichigo being surprised that his dad didn't attack but could guess why he didn't. ichigo: it was really good. rukia: it was defiantly what we needed. ishin: that s good. yuzu and karin come in. yuzu: onee-chan, how was your day? ichigo and rukia: good. rukia: the sandwiches were good to, thank you for them. yuzu: you're welcome. karin: we went to the fair. ichigo: did you, did you guys have fun? yuzu: yea, karin beat dad at the basketball game. ichigo: did you? karin: yea. ichigo: you know I beat dad at your age as well, and I continue to beat him ever since. ishin: until your mother died, after that he stop playing. yuzu: oh, you did? ichigo: yea, but when this tournament is over I think I m gonna have to start to beat him again. ishin: I ve gotten better since you quit. ichigo: ok I ll keep that in mind, I think were going to go to bed. yuzu: what about dinner? ichigo just kneels down puts his hand on top of his sister head. ichigo: (smiles) we had some sandwiches leftover so we ate them on the way here. yuzu: (smiles) ok. so ichigo and rukia went to ichigo's room to rest up before the tournament.

the next day ichigo and rukia met up with the others to go back to soul society for the tournament. ichigo: so did everyone get a good nights sleep? toushirou: yea. matsumoto: yup, I sleep like a baby. toushirou: matsumoto: you snored the whole night away, I had to leave my body to find a descent place to sleep. matsumoto: captain you're so mean. ishin: I got a great night of sleep. inoue: yea, I manage to get some sleep. ichigo: alright lets got then. as a senkai gate opened up for them to go back to soul society.

back in soul society. raian: hey ichigo, welcome back. ichigo: thanks, is everything set up? byakuya: yes, it is now if you follow me I ll take you to the preparation room. ichigo: ok.

as the fighters went to the preparation room. renji: I hope you trained well ichigo. ichigo: oh yea I did, I even trained with my dad. renji: wow, what was that like? ishin: can we keep our minds on the battle at hand? ichigo: he s just pist that I beat him and urahara without going into bankai. renji: I see. ishin: you did not beat us, you just got lucky. ichigo: yea right, even urahara said I beat you both. ishin just leaves. ishin: I m ready. toushirou: yea same here. as toushirou followed ichigo's father. renji: wow, so you really beat your dad and urahara at the same time without using your bankai? ichigo: yea. renji: wow, well I m ready, see you out there. ichigo: yea. as renji walked out to join toushirou and ichigo's father. raian: well I been through hell with training with zaraki and byakuya. ichigo: you trained with byakuya? raian: yea, he s tough to train with, aren't you? byakuya: so I ve been told. raian: ok, but zaraki: was no walk in the park either, you were right about him. ichigo: told you, but how did that go without you almost dieing? raian: well lets just say if you were to walk around the forest you can see how it went (chuckled). ichigo: I see. raian: well I m as ready as I can be.  
>ichigo: ok see you out there. raian: yea, well hope you win. ichigo: what are you talking about, of course were gonna win. raian: right what was I thinking. raian walked out to see how it looked. now everyone has left except for byakuya and ichigo. And rukia coming in wish them luck. rukia: hey nee-sama, ichigo. ichigo: oi rukia. rukia: are you guys excited about the tournament? ichigo: I m pump, I actually wish Tatsuki could be here for this, hell I might even let her give me run for my money. rukia: well just wanted to wish you guys good luck. ichigo: thanks, but I think we got this hands down, what do you say byakuya. byakuya: I know I shouldn't go against my better nature agreeing but yes. As rukia went up to kiss her brother and ichigo on the checks. rukia: well still good luck. ichigo: thanks. rukia leaves the preparation room ichigo and byakuya were in. ichigo: you ready byakuya? byakuya: I ve notice my sister is a bit more cheerful around you. ichigo: yea you think so. byakuya: I ll tell you this, break her heart I ll cut you up and make stir fry ichigo with Senbonzakura, got it? ichigo: I got it, don't worry if any thing she would kill me before you got the chance, I mean after all she maybe your adopted sister but she just like you in ways. but I d never do that to her in a million years. byakuya: good just as long you understand. ichigo: hey byakuya, did you just make a threatening joke that would come true if something did happen? byakuya just glare, one of the glares rukia got from her brother. ichigo: forget I said anything. byakuya leaving the tent for ichigo to sit and ponder his strategy. rukia now entering back in the tent and ichigo with a serious look that said it all. rukia: thinking if you can win? ichigo: oh, no, just thinking about... (as his mind came to a blank, for he was thinking about if he can win this) uhh yea actually, I am. rukia: well I didn't want to this in front of byakuya so I came back to really wish you good luck. As she goes over to ichigo and sit with her legs wrapped around his waist and leaning in to kiss him right on the lips. As she pulls away she whispers in his ear. rukia: good luck. As she now really exiting the tent this time and ichigo was ready as he and his teammates enter the arena and were ready to fight.<p> 


End file.
